


First and Last

by braimehaikus



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A Haiku for the DC television couple
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	First and Last

**First sight in office**

**This unexpected true love**

**Office forever**

****


End file.
